1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to light source assembly, and particularly to a light source assembly with an improved efficiency of light utilization.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, backlight modules are widely employed in LCD displays. A backlight module generally includes a light source and a light guide plate. The light source can be, for example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), and cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL).
The light source is usually mounted in a side or bottom of the light guide plate. However, an air gap exists between the light source and the light guide plate. The refractive index of the light guide plate of the light source is greater than the air. As a consequence, light entering the light guide plate is compromised due to reflection and refraction. In the case of reflection, the light is wasted. In the case of refraction, the light influences the distributing of the light rays. For solid-state lighting, the total internal reflection of the inside of the light source influences the efficiency of the light.
In order to solve the above mentioned problem, the light guide plate is in direct contact with the light source. However, the material of the light guide plate and the bezel of the light source both are solid material, therefore a plurality of small gaps may exist in the interface, however, and the plurality of small gaps may cause interference.
What is needed, therefore, is a light source assembly with reduced reflection and refraction loss while having a controllable light emission.